


Consent is for the Prime Timeline

by EnInkahootz



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Darkest Timeline, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Floor Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Porn, Punching, Rough Sex, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the Darkest Timeline, Evil Troy and Evil Abed have an agreement to take turns topping when they have sex.  One night Evil Abed decides to try and break the rules.  Evil Troy fights back.





	Consent is for the Prime Timeline

It was Evil Troy’s turn to do the fucking, but Evil Abed was looking for new ways to commit to their timeline’s darkness. He waited, poised to pounce, for Evil Troy to get home. When the door opened, he dove at Evil Troy and knocked him to the floor.

“What?” Evil Troy asked in his mechanical voice. He pushed Evil Abed off of him, and Evil Abed fell backward, but he immediately got up and pinned Evil Troy again. Evil Abed straddled Evil Troy’s hips and pressed his pelvis down as hard as he could. He snatched up Evil Troy’s wrists and held them in place above his head.

“You’re stronger, but I’m quicker,” Evil Abed told him.

“What are you doing, Abed?”

“It’s _Evil_ Abed,” he said coldly. He let go of Evil Troy’s wrists and gripped the neckline of his t-shirt with both hands, then tore it in half, exposing Evil Troy’s chest.

“That’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah,” Evil Abed agreed, “now shut up while I fuck you.” He bunched up one of the t-shirt halves and shoved it into Evil Troy’s mouth, silencing his words and spreading his lips and cheeks wide. Evil Abed then stretched the other half of the ripped shirt over Troy’s forced-open mouth and around the back of his head. Evil Abed tied the edges tightly, creating a makeshift ball-gag with the fabric.

Evil Troy was saying something, but it was only a muffled sound. He may have been enjoying himself, or he may have been telling Abed to stop - but committing to the darkness required Abed to continue his actions regardless.

But, Evil Troy _was_ stronger, and soon he had thrown Evil Abed across the room. He tore the fabric from his mouth. 

“What the hell, Evil Abed? It isn’t even your turn.”

But, Evil Abed _was_ quicker, and before Evil Troy had a chance to block it, Evil Abed punched Evil Troy in the jaw. Evil Abed watched the punch land, waiting for Evil Troy’s response.

“It isn’t even your turn,” Evil Troy yelled as he punched Evil Abed’s jaw in reply. He could punch much harder than Evil Abed could, and Evil Abed’s face throbbed, his teeth cutting into his inner cheek and drawing blood. He gave Evil Troy a small, darkly excited smirk, then punched him twice in the stomach. Evil Troy blocked the third blow and his retaliation punch landed against Evil Abed’s eye. Evil Abed felt it swell and he liked it. He punched Evil Troy in the eye to reciprocate.

Evil Troy tackled him and held him down. Evil Abed struggled beneath him. He enjoyed the realization that, in that moment, he couldn’t break free. Evil Troy could do anything to him and Evil Abed would be powerless to stop it. He struggled further, knowing it was futile, and started to grow erect crushed beneath Evil Troy’s body.

“It’s my turn and you know it,” Evil Troy told him, his gaze cruel. He shifted his position, trying to reach for the fly of Evil Abed’s jeans, and Evil Abed used the opportunity to wiggle just free enough to knee Evil Troy in the balls. 

Evil Troy groaned in pain and rolled off of Evil Abed’s body. Evil Abed stood, looking down at Evil Troy, curled up in pain. He kicked Evil Troy in the stomach. 

“You bastard,” Evil Troy said. Evil Abed gave him a moment, and soon Evil Troy jumped onto his feet and grabbed Evil Abed by the hair. “What the hell is this about, Evil Abed?”

“I’ve been making a list of ways to further commit to being evil,” Evil Abed explained. He struggled against Evil Troy’s grip on his hair and Evil Troy pulled harder. “I’m going to fuck you even though it’s not my turn,” Evil Abed informed him, “I’m going to force you.”

Evil Troy laughed. 

“There’s no way you could ever overpower me physically, evil or not.”

Abed had gone into this knowing that was true. He had calculated that trying to force each other increased their timeline’s darkness percentage by twice as much than if Evil Troy simply submitted to Evil Abed’s attempts. This way there were two aggressors.

“Stop me then,” Evil Abed challenged him, and drew back his fist to punch Evil Troy’s face. Evil Troy caught Evil Abed’s fist in the air and pushed against it. Evil Abed kneed Evil Troy hard in the stomach and Evil Troy let go of Evil Abed’s hair and doubled over. 

“Okay, that’s it, enough of this,” Evil Troy announced as he straightened up, “get down on your hands and knees.”

“No,” Evil Abed said with a cool smile, “you’ll have to force me.”

Evil Troy paused as though considering this, then tackled Evil Abed, held him down and tore off his clothes. Evil Abed struggled and moaned, and when Evil Troy had freed Evil Abed of his pants, Evil Abed’s erection was revealed. 

“You like being forced,” Evil Troy observed.

“No,” Evil Abed said, but he was smirking. “Please stop.”

Evil Troy grabbed his nude body and flipped him over. He pinned Evil Abed to the floor face-down with a hand pressed to his back. Evil Troy unzipped his fly and extracted his hard cock from the fabric, then gave himself a few firm jerks.

“You want it.”

“Mmm,” Evil Abed moaned as Evil Troy lay on top of him, “no, no, let me go.” Evil Abed’s tone was rich with arousal.

“Never.”

Evil Troy thrust against Evil Abed’s ass, his firm length finding its way between the crack. He spit on his hand, then reached down between their bodies and slicked his saliva over his erection. He guided the head of his cock to probe for Evil Abed’s opening, and when he felt it, Evil Troy pushed himself all the way in.

Evil Abed cried out - the lack of preparation hurt, but the cruelty of it felt perfect, and his groan of pain was tinged with a moan of lust.

“Are you okay?” Evil Troy whispered in his ear.

Evil Abed thrust his ass back against Evil Troy’s cock, driving him further inside.

“Don’t ask me that. Just force me. This is darkness. You love it too, I can tell. Force me.”

Evil Troy moaned. 

“Yeah, I like it.” He gripped the back of Evil Abed’s neck and squeezed, then started pounding into him.

“Fuck,” Evil Abed said, “it hurts.” He pushed back and forth against Evil Troy’s movements, trying to fuck himself with Evil Troy’s cock, trying to rub his own hardness against the floor.

Evil Troy pulled out suddenly, and Evil Abed yelped. Evil Troy grabbed Evil Abed by his hair and hauled him up, then shoved him against the wall. 

“Stay,” Evil Troy commanded as he stepped away to strip.

“No,” Evil Abed replied, and darted toward the door. “I’m running. You have to catch me. You have to stop me from leaving.”

Evil Troy quickly shed his remaining clothes and rushed at Evil Abed, grabbing him roughly by the upper arm. He slammed Evil Abed face-first into the wall, and it stung. Evil Troy came up behind him and worked his knee between Evil Abed’s legs to part them.

“Now don’t fucking move.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Evil Abed encouraged. Evil Troy gripped his hair again and pulled his head backward. He looked sternly into Evil Abed’s eyes.

“Shut up. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to hold still.”

Part of Evil Abed wanted to obey, but he knew it was important to fight, for the sake of the timeline. Besides, he found he was enjoying the struggle quite a lot.

“Let me go,” he cried as he strained against the weight of Evil Troy’s body pressing flush to his. 

“No,” Evil Troy moaned as he shoved himself roughly back into Evil Abed’s asshole. Evil Abed grunted and kept trying to get away, though of course he was happy to know he wouldn’t be able to. He writhed between the wall and Evil Troy’s hot body, and Evil Troy pressed a hand to the back of his head. “Fucking hold still, I said.”

“I’m not submitting.”

Evil Troy made a mechanical growl and grabbed Evil Abed’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. He pressed his body close and pounded furiously into Evil Abed’s ass. Evil Abed kept saying no, kept struggling, all the while feeling his orgasm build. Every time Evil Troy slammed into him, Evil Abed’s cock was crushed against the wall, the rhythm of Evil Troy’s hips filling Evil Abed with violent lust. It felt so good that Evil Abed would forget to struggle from time to time, but then he would remember how important that was in his quest for darkness. 

“Are you going to come?” Evil Troy asked him. “Are you going to come from being forced, like a pervert? Huh?” Though Evil Abed had thought he was already getting fucked at full speed, somehow Evil Troy began to invade his hole even faster, even harder. 

“Stop, stop,” Abed chanted, but the words were mostly just moans.

“Oh, fuck,” Evil Troy shouted as loudly as his electronic voice box would allow. He snapped his hips one last time, and Evil Abed felt Evil Troy’s cock shoot inside him as the force of his movement smashed Evil Abed’s hardness into the wall - it throbbed with excruciating ecstasy and splattered its wet against the firm surface.

“That was what you wanted, right?” Evil Troy asked when they had both come down.

“Yeah,” Evil Abed replied, but somehow it hadn’t ended up feeling quite so evil after all.


End file.
